Book of the Frog
by Logan Jindrak X
Summary: An archive book containing the knowledge of China's most ancient frog. (Contain elements from the world of my story "The Frog Dojo")
1. Introduction

**Author's note: A new story! Just for all of you! Now, before you start, I have to warn you: unlike my previous entries on this site that were either poetic one-shots or long stories, this one is written in the form of an archive book (a bit like the book about Quidditch's history or Disney's "Star Wars Book Of Sith") containing information and knowledge of Master Shujinko.**

**I got the idea from my friend, The Grey Coincidence's story called "Kung Fu-A Bird's Eye View" which is the very first thing he ever wrote on this site. The reason motivating me to write this is that I honestly have tons of idea for the lore of The Frog Dojo's universe. Too much. I cannot put them all in one story without ruining it completely. Also, I am constantly coming up with new ideas and I don't want to forget them.**

**So, every chapter of this "archive book" will explain details of The Frog Dojo's lore, wether it's about a character, a relic, a faction, or an historical event. I hope it will help you not being confused with my world. Also, maybe some of the elements in this book could be used in a sequel or a spin-off.**

_Book of the Frog_

_By: Master Shujinko_

Introduction

Greetings, you folks. Before you go any further, I would like to take the time to sincerely thank you for opening the book of an old frog and reading its content. Most people wouldn't even think about giving a look at an old man's book - Kung Fu master or not. At the time I am writing this, I have crossed the line of 70 years and so much have happened in my life, from my young days in the Hidden Frog Village through my time as Grandmaster Oogway's student and all the way to the creation of my own Kung Fu Dojo.

But I am not here to talk about my whole life. Honestly, if I were, this book would be over 1000 pages long. Instead, I am going to share with you the knowledge I have acquired to this day and I hope these will allow very ancient memories to not be forgotten while also helping the new generation.


	2. The Kung Fu Council

_Chapter I_

_The Kung Fu Council_

The Kung Fu Council is the primary council of the Kung Fu community in China. Its current residence is the north tower of Gongmen City.

The Kung Fu Council is a group of the most estimated Masters and Grandmasters of the Kung Fu community who have been elected to represent us and take part in the most dangerous situations of crisis in the country as well as other things under the demands of nobles, royalty, and even the Emperor himself. The organizational structure has evolved throughout the years since its creation by the late Grandmaster Oogway and his brother at arms, Warlord Kai. At first, it was nothing more than an inner circle of the two warriors and their close friends. It's only a hundred years after its creation that the Kung Fu Council's base was moved into Gongmen City.

The origins of the Kung Fu Council can be traced all the way back to the Mongolian War during which Oogway and Kai fought at the head of their army to defend China from the Mongolian invaders of that time. They selected some of their friends to be generals and help leading their army into battle (the identity of these generals in questions remains a mystery to me since I could not find any animal, archive book, or any other source in China that could tell me this information). When the war ended after the death of the Khan, Oogway formally formed the Kung Fu Council to make pertinent decisions for China's safety and uphold the traditions and values of the sacred art form that is Kung Fu.

The ranking system of the Kung Fu community includes the following titles: apprentice, Master, and Grandmaster. You get to be a Kung Fu apprentice when you start training in the art of Kung Fu either under the supervision of one Master (or many ones) or inside a Kung Fu Dojo (or academy). The rank of Master is to be given by a Master or Grandmaster when you have at least two years of experience or more and a superior deems you ready for the title. Becoming a Master grants you new advantages such as having the right to open your own Dojo and training students or attending important Kung Fu-related events such as the Meeting of the Masters. The Grandmaster title is the hardest one to obtain in the Kung Fu community. To become a Grandmaster, you need to make a demand and receive approbation from 8 different Masters as well as the Emperor himself. To this day, the number of animals who held the title of Grandmaster can be counted on two hands (depending on what your species is).

Having been trained by Oogway himself during my young days, I cannot lie: I am very disappointed with the direction the Kung Fu Council has taken since his departure. At first, we were the keepers of peace, who maintained harmony through China. But today, we have become too entangled with the Empire. Our masters are taking orders from the Emperor himself and other authority figures in society to take part in events we would have never accepted during the time of Oogway. We are straying away from the path of Kung Fu, using it as a weapon for the Empire instead of an art to maintain peace and kindness. This is why I refused to join the Kung Fu Council three times and instead created my own Dojo.

Here are the current members of the Kung Fu Council at the time I am writing this book:

-Master Thundering Rhino: Considered to be the strongest member of the council (only matched by Grandmaster Tanya), Thundering Rhino is known for the unique way he uses his Warhammer as well as his powerful thunder power. He is the personal master of Master Storming Ox and Master Croc. As of this day, he used his strength to free many sieges and is held in high regard by the Emperor.

-Grandmaster Shifu: Even though he and I don't always see eye to eye, I have nothing but respect for my old red panda friend. Oogway met him as a kid after encountering his father, the legendary General Sin Tzu and decided to take him and his brother as his pupils. His brother eventually left to serve in the Imperial Army while Shifu became a member of the original Furious Five. After the group disbanded following the betrayal of his friend, Shifu trained the next generation of Furious Five. When Grandmaster Oogway passed on to the next life, he gave his staff and leadership of the Jade Palace to him. To this day, Shifu is considered to be the strictest master in China.

-Grandmaster Tanya: Do not let her snow-white feathers or her beautiful golden eyes fool you: Tanya is amongst the strongest Kung Fu masters to have ever lived. To give you an idea, she is the only warrior who has defeated Master Thundering Rhino in a one on one duel. She is credited for the creation of the Chi Sword, which took her five years of work and help from her former mentor and best friend, Volkashia. Unlike other masters who train in the physical and spiritual ways, Tanya prefers exploring the magical side of Kung Fu. Thanks to her search, she developed her own unique Kung Fu style called Draining Blade which is very powerful. As I write this, Grandmaster Tanya is the leader of the Magic Kung Fu School, which teaches young apprentices in the magical ways of Kung Fu and is considered the most successful academy in China right now.

-Master Smiling Skunk: An interesting thing to know about Master Smiling Skunk is that the identity of his teacher remains unknown to this day. However, he is nonetheless a very skilled fighter, helping his co-masters and the Empire during the Mongolian War. Once the war ended, Smiling Skunk was granted a place on the Kung Fu Council which he accepted. His master's name comes from the fact that he is known for giving his trademark charming smile in even the darkest and desperate situations. His trademark weapon is an azure wooden staff, which he himself customized. Despite being way younger than him, Smiling Skunk is capable of standing up against the likes of Grandmaster Shifu. Fun fact: Master Smiling Skunk is the only Kung Fu Council member that my student Yukan Tori has respect for.

-Master Eagle: When the Vulture Clan attempted to destroy hundreds of villages across China, Master Eagle led an army of avians to stop them with success. It's this achievement that got him a place on the Kung Fu Council. This decision was questioned by a few as Master Eagle rarely brought anything to the council's discussions. One day, he decided to create his own academy for fellow avians who want to learn Kung Fu: the Aviation Kung Fu Academy. Many consider him to be the best aerial fighter of all time. In addition, Master Eagle is also the father of my student, Shining Eagle.

-Master Storming Ox and Master Croc: Along with Thundering Rhino, Ox and Croc started as a trio of street fighters. Then, everything changed when the Wu Sisters escaped and planned to conquer China. Only through Oogway's wisdom did they manage to pull their differences aside and work together to stop the criminals. Even though they started Kung Fu at the same time, Thundering Rhino progressed faster and became a mentor to Storming Ox and Croc. Today, the trio work as defenders of Gongmen City.

-Grandmaster Viper: Current head of the Viper Clan, Grandmaster Viper is renowned for his Poison Fang technique which is capable of taking down fifteen gorillas and a mid-sized croc. I unfortunately don't know much about him outside of the fact that he is married and had multiple kids. This is due to the fact that I never had a chance to meet him in person and also because the stories of his achievements are pretty vague.

-Master Raging River: Unlike most peacocks from Gongmen City, Raging River was not born in a royal or noble family and instead lived humbly as a peasant. One day, she got to meet Thundering Rhino, Storming Ox, and Croc who saw potential in her and trained her in the art of Kung Fu. It did not take her long before unlocking her water powers. The young peahen is now probably the greatest water user in all of China - even better than me. Once she became a master, she decided to go live outside Gongmen City to forge her own way of life. Though she still accepted a place on the Kung Fu Council for her wisdom. She fights using a Guan Dao similar to that of the banished prince of Gongmen, Lord Shen, which is shaped into a half-moon.

-Master Mugan: From my point of view, the perfect example of what a Kung Fu master should NOT be. She is the only master in all the Kung Fu community who sees her students as possessions rather living beings, and as such, never took the time to form any bond with them. So far, all of her students ended up broken and forced to give up Kung Fu due to her ruthless training methods. Her arrogance causes her to see herself as a better warrior than she actually is. That being said, I cannot deny that her fighting technique is impressive. Despite the limitations of being a fish, she can fight with precision that allows her to best opponents with more strength and power. However, that did not help her in her fight against Master Banshi from the Magic Kung Fu School who defeated her after only a few strikes.


	3. The Elemental Powers

_Chapter II_

_The Elemental Powers_

I am probably not teaching you anything new by talking about the art of controlling elements. Even before the creation of Kung Fu, the animals of our world have been blessed with the ability to control elements with their chi which has become significant in many aspects of our society. A common mistake that most people believe is that these elemental powers are given randomly or through genetic. The actual truth is that you can have an elemental power depending on several personality traits. Here is a list of every known elemental powers and what they represent:

-Fire, the element of power: Fire is the element used by those with a strong will, thirst for power, or anger. The use of fire in combat is based on aggressiveness. Yet, in order to use fire correctly, one must have a lot of concentration and discipline as losing control of fire can be dangerous. Throughout my life, I have seen many fire users letting their feelings get in the way which caused them to hurt themselves and those they loved. One of my students, Yukan Tori, is a fire user.

The elements associated with fire:

-Lightning: Lightning is an advanced sub-skill in the same league as fire. As a matter a fact, fire and lightning are very close energies. Just like fire, lightning is very dangerous and can be deadly to the user if used incorrectly.

-Ashes: Ashes can be used by those who can feel the energy in the ground. Working a bit like snow, ashes are mainly used for defense or confusion.

-Infernal: Infernal is a special capacity that allows a fire user to block his/her nervous system and give a huge rush of energy to his/her body. The use of infernal is dangerous as it pushes one's body beyond its limits and can cause terrible damage.

-Acid: Acid can be used by a fire user when he/she gives his/her fire a liquid form in his/her stomach and pushes it out by one of the body's orifices like the mouth.

-Gas: The user is mixing his/her fire energy with air in order to create a toxic and explosive smoke. Can be produced from the limbs or out of the mouth.

-Combustion: Combustion is the capacity to focus your energy on a precise point to create an explosion.

-Blue fire: Blue fire is a weaker version of normal fire and is destined to be used for non-lethal usage. Most fire users like to use the blue fire when they want to train or fight without hurting anyone.

-Water, the element of adaptation: Water is the element used by those with a peaceful and clear mind. The use of water in combat is fluid and graceful, the user following the flow of the fight instead of trying to change it. Myself being a water user, I recommend those like me to practice Tai Chi for a better usage. This is not to say that water is harmless and can only make good: a group of criminals that were water users once combined their forces to destroy a whole town with a tsunami, causing a lot of deaths.

The elements associated with water:

-Ice: The capacity to freeze water into a solid form. As a matter a fact, ice is actually water, but in another form of energy. Therefore, it is possible for one to learn the use of ice even before learning how to control water. Master Fenghuang of the original Furious Five is an ice user despite having never learned the use of water.

-Snow: The capacity to freeze the air to create cold particles under the form of snowflakes. Just like ashes, snow is mainly used for defense and confusion (or to cool down things in certain situations).

-Bubbles: Mixing water with air to create bubbles of different sizes. Bubbles are mainly used for defense, but a good practicer can also use them to dive underwater with a limited amount of air.

-Blood: Since blood is made of water, it is possible to control it in the same way. Blood control allows one to take over the fluids and the muscles one one's body. Unlike the other elements associated with water, blood use is controversial as many people see it as a form of torture. As a matter a fact, the use of blood control is forbidden in some cities across China.

-Earth, the element of substance: Earth is an element used by those who are strong, diversified, and enduring. To master the element earth, one must be firm and precise, knowing when to strike and block. The use of earth generally requires a good physical condition.

The elements associated with earth:

-Mud: The art to turn earth into a liquid form. It is possible for a water user to control mud as well.

-Sand: Only those with the concentration to sense the little particles in the ground can use this powerful element. The best way I can describe it is that it works a bit like water, but under a solid form.

-Solid elements: Rock, minerals, gold, and crystal. The earth's material can be used under many different manners: it depends on its user.

-Metal: The art to control metal to move and bend its form to the user's will.

-Lava: Good luck finding one; throughout my whole life, I never met any lava user. But from what I've heard and read, it's the art of controlling earth in fusion in the same manner as water and mud.

-Air, the element of freedom: Air is the element used by those with an open and free mind. The use of air requires flexibility and an open mind. Due to its soft nature, air is almost entirely used for defense.

The elements associated with air:

-Hot and cold air: The capacity to rise and lower air's temperature to create clouds, rain, steam, and so on.

-Smoke/stream: The art to control the spores of smoke to hide or block an enemy's view.

-Sound: Being able to control the vibrations in the air to rise or direct the sound. Most of the time, the users will try to send high levels of sound in his/her opponent's ear to reach its senses and stun them.


	4. The Mezame

_Chapter III_

_The Mezame_

The Mezame is a hidden power that allows every animal to become more powerful. However, one needs to properly learn how to master it as even if the Mezame is sleeping within every living being, most people either don't realize its existence or cannot awake it. The Mezame offers a large set of possibilities to every creature and for this article, we will cover all four forms of Mezame known to this day.

-The Sensory Mezame: The Sensory Mezame is the form that allows its user to sense other living beings' presence around him even if the sight is taken away. This Mezame form can allow to localize a target and even to see its aura. In order to use the Sensory Mezame, the user must remain focused as being in a state of rage or panic prevents you from using it correctly.

-The Psychic Mezame: The Psychic Mezame is a hypnotic power that allows to either calm down or knock out a target. It works only if the target in question has a weak mind. Should your target have a strong mind or will, the Psychic Mezame will have no effect on him.

-The Healing Mezame: The Healing Mezame allows its user to reach into his vital energy in order to heal physical wounds. This form of Mezame needs to be used with great care as it shortens the life span of its user. I once had a very close friend who used her Healing Mezame to the point of dying and I greatly miss her every day of my life...

-The Trance Mezame: Unlike the three other forms, the Trance Mezame cannot be unlocked through training or meditation; it is a Mezame that you are born with. It's also the rarest of all forms of Mezame and allows its possessor to go through a transformation that changes his appearance while also giving him access to new techniques that would not be available in his normal state. In order to activate the Trance Mezame, the possessor must take a certain amount of physical or emotional damage.


	5. The Imperial Army

_Chapter IV_

_The Imperial Army_

The Imperial Army is the military force charged with protecting China and expanding its influence across as many territories in Asia as possible. Its creation dates back to over 4000 years ago. Our early Chinese armies were relatively ill-equipped peasants and working under the kings and nobles of their states. While there were more military organized military forces in the country, few records remain of these early armies.

Initially, these armies rose to power thanks to their new controlling of bronze working which allowed the soldiers to fight with composite recurved bows, double-edged swords known as the jian, and armors. By the time of the Great Conquests, reforms began abolishing feudalism and created powerful, centralized states. The power of the aristocracy was curbed and for the first time, professional generals were appointed on merit, rather than birth. Technological advances such as iron weapons and crossbows put the chariot-riding nobility out of business and favored large, professional standing armies, who were well-supplied and could fight a sustained campaign.

Throughout the years, the Imperial Army expended, participating in important battles such as the Battle of the Changpan Bay, the Xiamu Expedition, or the most famous of them all, the Mongolian Wars. After the late Grandmaster Oogway, who was a very ambitious warrior during that time, fought his own brother and decided to dismiss his army, most of his men defected to the Imperial Army to continue their service. This allowed their ranks to go from 4000 to around 16,000 soldiers.

The Imperial Army served through many eras such as the Xia, Shang, and Zhou Dynasty all the way to the Qing Dynasty. At the moment I am writing this, the Imperial Army is working directly under the orders of the Republic of China. This includes the Emperor, the State Council, the Central Military Commission, and the Supreme People Court.

Here are the ranks of the current Imperial Army system and who is holding them:

-First Class Admiral: Kai-Shar. I personally don't know much about him due to a lack of encounters - I only saw him once during a banquet. From what I've heard, he joined the Imperial Army 30 years ago and is considered to be one, if not THE most powerful figure of the Imperial Army. After reading his imperial record, I learned that he accomplished a lot throughout his career.

Born in the Chekiang Province, he joined one of the Imperial Army's academies at a young age. Over the years, Kai-Shar would rise up through the ranks of the army, eventually achieving the rank of Lieutenant. During the time he held that title, he led a battalion protecting China from Japanese invaders, fighting and defeating The Golden Lion, Kimura. Eventually, the Emperor in person gave the title of First Class Admiral to Kai-Shar as he was impressed by his strength and accomplishments.

-The Five Celestial Captains: The Celestial Captain is the second-highest rank in the Imperial Army, senior to Commandant and junior to First Class Admiral. The Celestial Captains are considered to be the greatest military power of the Imperial Army and are even amongst the strongest animals in China. To give you an idea, there was once a revolution in China during the time I was a kid counting 1000 rebels. However, all of them decided to surrender when one Celestial Captain joined the fight.

Here are the current Celestial Captains:

-Kirby Lee: He grew up in Imperial City and learned to draw cartoon figures by tracing characters from comic strips and editorial cartoons. Soon, his work became so great that everyone in Imperial City and beyond bought his work to read it. One day, he mastered the Healing Mezame and somehow found a way to transmit it into his drawings to give them life. Having such a unique power, he was invited to join the Imperial Army, which he accepted. He eventually made it to the rank of Celestial Captain due to his strategic genius.

-Tima Khan: Born in Mongolia, as his name suggests, many believe that he could be of the same family as the infamous criminal "Red Rain" Genghis Khan, but this has yet to be proven. When he joined the Imperial Army, many of his comrades started calling him a monster due to his ruthless nature. Today, he is amongst the most powerful members of the Imperial Army, said to be strong enough to go up against Masters and Grandmasters of the Kung Fu Council and even against Kai-Shar himself. This is apparently due to his very rare magma powers.

-Lord Hakakku: Hakakku was born in Gongmen City to an aristocratic family and rapidly showcased skills in sword fight. Through a military training reserved for people of high-rank status, Hakakku got to learn a fighting style that is pretty rare in China: fencing. He worked hard and always pushed himself to be better than his peers. Despite his old age, he is today considered as one of China's finest swordsmen. He also developed a mysterious power called "Corrupted Electricity", but I know very little about it. Despite joining the Imperial Army, Hakakku still took his title of Lord granted by his family and is today one of the most influential and important figures in China. Personally, I think it's because of this influence that the Imperial Army granted him the rank of Celestial Captain.

-Pixel Paul: Even though video games have always been a mystery to me, I cannot deny their influence on the world of today. Pixel Paul (his real name being Paul Owens) was born in America to a modest family. His parents wanted him to follow his studies and become a businessman, but he would often miss class to go play video games with his friends. Soon, he became so good that he was considered one of the best gamers in the world and participated in competitions to win money.

One day, the Imperial Army held a special program to recruit gamers in order to help them in tactical and strategic missions as well as to handle the use of their advanced weapons. Paul participated and ended up in first place, earning a place in the army. During a naval mission, Paul found a strange fruit that he ate and gained a mysterious power that allows him to change his body in pixels. Thanks to this and a few years of combat training, Pixel Paul (his new nickname) reached the rank of Celestial Captain.

-Scott Anderson: Anderson was born and raised in Texas. Prior to pursuing politics, he played college football for the University of Texas, but joined the United States Army due to a desire to serve his country, which also sacrificed his professional football career. One day, he launched himself into politics, but his career apparently ended up being a disaster. Covered in shame, he moved over to Asia to pursue his military career.

After following an unknown training in Japan, he joined the Imperial Army and revealed himself to be a real tank. His powers remain a bit hard to understand, but apparently, he is strong enough to take down a fleet of enemies all by himself.

-The Commandants: Commandant is the third-highest rank in the Imperial Army. They have varying duties and amounts of authority. However, despite being lower in grade to the First Class Admiral and the Celestial Captains, the Commandants are not to be underestimated as they are strong in their own right. Here are the current Commanders at the moment I am writing this:

-Bosan Miyamoto: Miyamoto is considered to be one of the greatest swordsmen of all time - some even going as far as calling him the best without an equal. So far, he has fought over 60 duels and did not lose a single time. His current record is 62 victories, 0 defeats, and 1 tie. The only one who faced him to a tie was the legendary Paladin, Gilgamesh with whom he is sharing the title of the best swordsman in the world and his duel with Kojiro - called the Duel to the Top - is still legendary to this day.

Miyamoto is impressive not only for his skill with the blade, but also for fighting with strategy and intellect. He learned swordplay from his father, from a young age and fought his first duel at 13. He fought more and more duels throughout his life, never losing a single one. This earned him the nickname of "The Sword of Heaven". The only reason he never got a higher rank in the Imperial Army despite being strong enough to face the best was that he didn't want to have tons of paperwork to do. But he remains with the army to win money and live a good life.

-Raven Van Manson: Raven is an immortal bird who was born in medieval Germany, over a thousand years before the Mongolian Wars. As a young man, he was recruited into an army and became an accomplished knight, waging war in foreign lands. During one campaign he and his allies were cut off from their supply lines and were ultimately ambushed in a night raid. After attempting to flee, he was struck down by a hail of arrows and was then brutally stabbed to death by his enemies.

However, rather than dying, he found himself in a strange world and soon woke up to see all of his wounds healed. After this point, he ceased aging and spent the next thousand years wandering the world in search of meaning. At some point during his travels, he settled in a village and started using his powers to help people, at times healing the sick and wounded, and at other times overthrowing tyrants. For these deeds he was punished and even executed, though his immortality allowed him to return; each resurrection was celebrated as a miracle by his people, and they began to view him as a god.

Soon, he decided to travel the world and share his help with everyone. When he came to China, the Emperor somehow managed to convince him to join the Imperial Army. His generations of existence allowed him to become very strong and he became an important figure in the Imperial Army. However, the source of his immortality remains unknown.

-Marco Point: Marco Point is an American foreigner who used to do illegal traffic in Gongmen City. He developed a dependence on a strange powder mixture called Golden Smoke which seriously limits his brain capacities. It's because of this that he ended up on the wrong side of the other Gongmen criminals. He decided to spoil their criminal activities to the Imperial Army in exchange for protection and thus ended his criminal life.

After this, he started to follow a training to engage in the Imperial Army. He developed a unique power that allows him to control light. He is able to let objects pass through him and he can move and attack at the speed of light. Thanks to his element, he can fire energy blasts which are extremely destructive. He also has the ability to reflect himself, essentially moving from one location to the next at the speed of light. Due to this fruit's power, Marco is possibly the fastest man in the world.

The only reason he wasn't chosen to become a Celestial Captain is because of his Golden Smoke dependence which lowers his brain capacities.

-Shazia Cobra: The Queen of Saudi Arabia. Her bloodline has been ruling over this country for generations. The Imperial Army took her due to her strength, but also to ensure China's alliance with Saudi Arabia remains intact. Shazia is said to be as graceful and elegant as precise and deadly. I heard words that she possesses hypnotic powers to take down any man in this world and also that her beauty makes her the desire of all.

To conclude this chapter, there are also lower ranks in the Imperial Army such as Lieutenant, Colonel, Major, or Cadet, along with special divisions like the Imperial Commando (I will make a chapter about them one day). But again, this chapter is only the gathering of my personal knowledge; if you want to know more, I recommend you go read the Imperial archives.


	6. Legendary Swords

_Chapter V_

_Legendary Swords_

The creation of this chapter has been requested by my student, Kivuli, who has a huge love and passion for swords. Since she rarely ask anything from me, I couldn't refuse. Besides, I do find swords to be pretty fascinating as well. There are hundreds of them all across the world with their own special features, but there are some swords that are unique and left marks in history. And for this chapter, we are going to talk about all those I know or have heard of.

-The Sword of Heroes: Starting with possibly the most famous sword in China. The Sword of Heroes was created many generations ago when three brothers mastered three different weapons: the halberd, the sword, and the dagger. When giants attacked their village, the three brothers attempted to stop them, only to be defeated. This is when their fourth brother combined all three of their weapons to create a whole new and powerful weapon that he used to defeat the giants and became a legend in his village. This new weapon was named the Sword of Heroes. It currently resides in the Jade Palace's Hall of Warriors alongside many other artifacts.

-The Masamune Sword: This is one of my most favorite legends. It tells the story of two young blacksmiths from Japan who stood next to a rushing stream and tied their newly forged swords to a branch in the middle of it to see which one would cut the most. The first one was Muramasa whose sword managed to cut through everything - branches, leaves, and fishes. The other one was Masamune whose sword managed to cut through everything... except the fishes.

Muramasa cheered in victory, claiming his sword to be the better one because it could cut through anything. However, their master declared Masamune the winner because, although Muramasa's sword was sharp, it killed indiscriminately - it was bloodthirsty. Masamune's sword, on the other end, sparred anything undeserving of death and that is what made it the better sword.

The Masamune Sword was revered for its sharpness and quality. Many blacksmiths of that time used cheaper metal to make their weapons for use in combat. Masamune, on the other end, used high-quality metal and treated his creation like a work of art. It is said that this sword absorbed his benevolent and honorable personality. Due to this, it would never hurt or kill an innocent soul undeserving of death. The current whereabouts of this sword remains unknown as it was lost after the creator's death. Some believe that the Shogun of Japan keeps it in his palace while others speculate that it is still used by a samurai somewhere in the country. Only time will answer this question.

-The Muramasa Swords: Muramasa was a very skilled blacksmith, having forged some of the most powerful swords in the world. Each of his blades are cursed, and are said to eventually kill their wielder. Because of this, it was said that no one would use any Muaramasa sword in recent times. Some people were even paranoid that if someone would sell a Muramasa sword and the curse killed the new wielder, it would come back to the seller. However, it is said that a person's luck can overcome the blade's curse, a feat that is considered extremely rare. I just hope that Kivuli, or any of my students for that matter, will never end up in possession of a Muramasa sword.

-The Goujian Sword: Fifty years ago, a rare and unusual sword was found in a tomb in China. Despite being well over 2000 years old, the sword, known as the Goujian, did not have a single trace of rust. The blade drew blood when an archeologist tested his finger on its edge, seemingly unaffected by the passage of time. Besides this strange quality, the craftsmanship was highly detailed for a sword made such a long time ago. Regarded as a state treasure in China today, the sword is as legendary to the Chinese people as King Arthur's Excalibur in the West. People nicknamed it "The Ageless Sword". However, the explanation behind the sword not aging remains a mystery to this day.

-Tournesol: One of the many swords of Gilgamesh's collection, Tournesol is a golden sword with runes carved on its blade and the hilt being shaped like the sun. Being the only one to have possessed it since its creation, Gilgamesh never exactly told the origins of this weapon. Some of his opponents have claimed that the goddess of the sun gave it to him as a gift after getting the world rid of a demon. But this story remains a myth to this day.

-The Chi Saber: The trademark weapon of Grandmaster Tanya, who have used it even before becoming a Grandmaster. In its normal form, this tool is just a metal handle, but when the button on the side is pulled up, a beautiful purple Chi blade comes out and can cut through both material and spiritual matter. Tanya told me that it took her five years to build this weapon - and even then, she needed help from her best friend of the time, the former Grandmaster Volkashia.

-The Original Chi Saber: Believe it or not, but there was actually a Chi Saber before the one used by Tanya. It has been created by the late Grandmaster Oogway during the time he was a young and ambitious warrior. When he changed this to become a peaceful man, the weapon was pulled away into the sacred relic room of the Imperial Palace. However, it has been stolen by unknown bandits many generations ago and has never been found.

-The Loco Sword: The sacred relic of the Loco Clan who created the wonderful tram system allowing us to travel from one place to the other across China in a record time. From the stories I have heard, this sword isn't the most powerful of all per saying, but it apparently possesses a special magic that can activate ancient technology and machines.

-Red Sword: Unlike the previous entries, this sword is actually alive. A famous kami figure in Japanese mythology called Takemikazuchi who was born from the blood of Izanagi and Izanami's son after his father cut his head. Their son was born a kami of fire and took the life of Izanami during childbirth, prompting a heartbroken Izanagi to cut his head. From the blood came Red Sword, a powerful swordsman kami who killed hundreds of people across Japan and eventually China to satisfy his blood lust. He was so powerful that it took the combined efforts of the late Grandmaster Oogway and Warlord Kai to take him down. He was then sealed away into a cave where he would never hurt anyone again.

-Kusanagi The Grass Sword: Legend tells that a lone warrior met a family that was being haunted by demons in Japan. In exchange for their daughter's hand, he accepted to help them, fighting off demons during a full night. When his sword ended up breaking, the gods created a new sword from the grass called Kusanagi The Grass Sword which he used to win the fight. It is currently one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan alongside the Yata no Kagami Mirror and the Yasakani no Magatama Jewel.

-Four Sword: Created in the country of Okama, the Four Sword is a legendary magical blade that sparkles with magical power, and it has a hilt of gold encrusted with a jewel. As its name implies, when wielded by one of pure heart, it has the power to split its pedestal into four near-identical copies of themselves. History books say that many of Okama's heroes of the past used this sword to protect the country from evil figures.

-Maqubara: One of the most important weapons in Egyptian culture, this sword is said to have been cursed by the god of death himself, Anubis. Whenever hit by its blade, one will feel pain rushing through his body until a proper cure is applied. However, in return, the user is the only one who can be accepted by the sword until his/her death. In addition, he/she will have to serve Anubis in the afterlife after dying.

These are pretty much the only legendary swords I can think of at the moment. But since we learn new things every day, I might just end up writing a second part in the future. I hope you enjoyed it, Kivuli.


	7. The Arritochans

_Chapter VI_

_The Arritochans_

The Arritochans are a people that always fascinated me. Their story goes back way beyond the creation of the Imperial Army. The very moment, circumstances, and place of their creation remains up to debate. Some believe that they were amongst the very first people on the land of China, while others argue that they saw the light of the world in the land of Mongolia, which would explain their savage nature.

The first thing in their history that can be considered noteworthy is when the whole Arritochan people united against a very important army of the Mongol Empire, which led to the Battle of Neijing. Despite being lower in numbers, the Arritochans came out victorious and took control of the city, but their leader, only remembered as Doom Needle, fell during the battle.

After 100 years of peace, a series of volcanic eruptions almost wiped out the entire Arritochan population. Those of them who managed to survive studied and found ways to exploit the magma to build a new home. History retains them as the Saviors of the Volcano. Eventually, they were forced to become nomads and started traveling China for countless, hundreds of years. They ended up finding ruins where they set up their new home, which they named Yi Wen.

It is believed and most likely that it is in Yi Wen where the Arritochans went from nomads to civilized people. It is also during that time that the Kaijus still existed and some of them roamed around Yi Wen. Colossal giants that dominated the whole world. Hunting and killing them became a trial of skills and honor for the Arritochan warriors - a trial that caused lots of deaths...

The civilized people soon took their official name: the Arritochans, in honor of their first leader, Zexi Arritochan - also known as Arritochan I. Even after their extinction, the Arritochans kept the skull of a Kaiju as the symbol of their banner. They wasted no time in expanding their influence, claiming many territories in the north of China. The lands of their territory held a special metal today known as titanium, which they used to build their armor that is today legendary.

Pushed by desire and greed, the Arritochan people, under the lead of Arritochan III - also known as the Crusader - created their own ships and sailed overseas for more territories. Many independent clans and people that came across them were driven to extinction. These times would go down in their people's records as the Blood Crusades. During a travel to Japan, Arritochan III got a vision in which a ghost of the past told him that his people needed to stop worshipping the (unknown) gods of this time and start worshipping war itself.

And so, the Arritochans started thinking that waging war meant being divine. Invading many lands and killing many people, the Arritochans also welcomed anyone wishing to join their culture. This led to the spawning of several tens of clans.

Of course, the confrontation with the Imperial Army was inevitable and, at the time of the Qing Dynasty, started the Arritochan Wars. This conflict lasted for over two decades and saw all the forces of the Imperial Army facing the Nine Great Arritochan Houses and all their clans. The conflict ultimately came to an end with the death of Arritochan V, The Ultimate, and the Imperial Army's conquest of Yi Wen. Despite their victory, this war left scars in the lives of many and over China as a whole...

Instead of exterminating or banishing the remains of the Arritochans, the Empire was impressed by their unique knowledge and technology. Therefore, they offered them to become their allies which they accepted by signing a treaty of peace. For the following generations, the Arritochans were faithful to the Empire, giving them good technology, both for battle and for peaceful uses.

The had become Arritochans close workers of the Royal Family since then and played a huge part in Chinese history, creating a lot of technologies and artifacts that, for some reason, have been forgotten by the sands of time.

Unfortunately, grudges of the past can sometimes come back to hurt the present.

Around 500 years before today, the Emperor was worried about the Arritochans' technology and wondered if they would end up betraying the Empire one day. Therefore, he ordered to abolish their technology and close all their laboratories. Any further research was prohibited and their blueprints for any future projects were destroyed. Any Arritochan who would dare to oppose the Emperor's order would be met with severe punishment.

This led to dramatic changes with the Arritochan people, which got divided into two: the Loko and the Jiefang Clan. The Loko decided to live peacefully with the restrictions placed upon them, building only modest technologies with permission from the Empire and moving on to villages in the campaign. They are the ones to thank for the creation of the locomotive system, which is used everyday by thousands of people across China and even beyond.

The others, though, decided to violently reject the Emperor's order and formed a group following the ancient ways of the Arritochans: the Jiefang clan. Their goal became to take down the Empire and bring the Arritochan people back to its ancient warrior's ways.

Honestly, I find it pretty ironic: the Emperor of that time feared the Arritochans would turn against us and decided to shut their activities off. But by doing so, he created the very threat he feared would happen. This was pretty stupid.

I cannot say much about the Jiefang clan since we have little information about their activities, but what is known is that they have spread across all of China, hiding themselves and putting plots in action against the Empire. But most notably, they stole the Chi Saber, famous weapon created by the late Grandmaster Oogway himself, from the Imperial Palace and is now used by their leader. Ever since, many Kung Fu masters have been killed by its blade. I can only be disgusted that a weapon my master created to uphold peace is now used to murder and cause pain.


End file.
